One More Chance Prt2
by DizneeDol
Summary: Will Divatox be stopped before someone else gets hurt?
1. Attacked

**_Sybylle: _**Yay, Thanks

**_Phantom Rogue: _**No worries, they will; glad you like it

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**Great, thanks; I would too by the way

_Disclaimer: Disney owns everything at the moment. _

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Almost everyone had switched rooms in order to be with their better halves.

Ashley was just as happy to be in Andros's arms as he was to have her in them. She had a very peaceful night; however, her morning was another story.

(Ashley, Andros, Karone, Zhane)

Andros, Karone, and Zhane awoke to the sound of Ashley throwing up.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw the three of them awake. "Sorry I woke you guys," she said before sinking to the ground with her eyes closed tightly due to a dizzy spell.

Andros was immediately at her side. "Are you ok," he asked gently.

"Ya, I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a bit light headed."

"Come lie down," he said, helping her up and leading her over to the bed.

"We're going to head down stairs," Karone said, giving the expecting couple some time alone.

Andros rubbed Ashley's back as she laid on her side.

He kissed the side of her head before asking, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, don't worry," she told him. "I'm starting to feel a bit better." She sat up and leaned against his shoulder.

"Love you," she told him.

"Love you too," he said back.

(Billy, Trini, Adam, Aisha)

"We have to do something about Divatox before she can do something to us," Adam stated.

"But what can we do," Aisha asked.

"There's got to be something," Billy told them. .

"Maybe you guys can trap her somewhere," Trini suggested.

"That's it, we could trap her in the volcano of Muiranthias," Adam said.

"What's that," Billy asked.

Then Adam began to tell them the story about how they became turbo rangers.

(Ashley, Andros, Karone, Zhane)

As Ashley and Andros were enjoying each other's presence, Elgar appeared out of nowhere.

Ashley gasp and Andros quickly turned his head to the other direction.

"What do you want Elgar," Andros demanded sharply.

"Aunty D wants your pretty little girlfriend over there red ranger so step aside," Elgar said back.

"Never," Andros snapped making sure he was in front of Ashley. He would not let anything happen to her or their baby.

Elgar then started to attack. Andros was easily winning.

"Get out of here Elgar," Andros shouted at the stupid creature.

Then the door flew open and Tommy and Kimberly stepped through. They immediately took fighting stances once they saw Elgar.

"Um I uh think I hear Aunty D calling me; got to go, bye," Elgar said in his annoying voice, obviously not liking the odds.

Once Elgar disappeared, Andros rushed over to Ashley.

"You ok," he asked her as he gathered her in his arms protectively.

It took Ashley a little while before she answered and he started to worry.

"I'm fine," she answered, a bit shaken up and Andros new it.

He just held onto her and kissed the side of her head.

Tommy and Kimberly just stood off to the side as they watched the young couple.

Andros turned to them and said, "Thanks for your help."

"O don't mention it; we heard something that sounded like fight from down the hall and figured it was probably another one of Divatox's attacks," Tommy told him. "We're just glad we got here in time."

Kim nodded.

"You sure you're both ok," she asked.

"Ya, we're both fine," Andros answered. He then looked down and noticed that Ashley had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed, and brush some stands of hair off her face.

"Well I know I'm fine," he added sadly.

"We'll have Trini take a look at her." Kim said, noticing the worried look that he had on his face.

"Thanks," Andros responded. Tommy and Kim nodded before they left to go find Trini.

'Why does this keep happening,' Andros said to himself as he looked down at Ashley. 'There's got to be something I can do to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore.' He placed a soft kiss on her forehead making sure not to wake her. 'I can't live without her, I just can't.'

* * *

Well how was this to start off part 2.


	2. Ideas

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thank You_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_lol, I'm really glad you like it_

**_Sybylle: _**_Thanks_

**_Princess Emmie: _**_Thanks a bunch

* * *

_

**Later That Day **

The others had eventually found out about Divatox's attack on Andros and Ashley, and were all worried about not only the two of them, but about what would happen next as well.

Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha new they had to work fast. As they were doing that, Trini had checked over Ashley and found she was perfectly ok and just needed to rest.

As Ashley rested, Andros was outside talking with Trini about what he could do for Ashley. .

"Is there anything I can do to keep her safe incase this happens again Trini; there has to be something; I'll do anything to keep them safe," Andros asked her. "We got pretty lucky this time."

"Yes you really did; there may be a way, but the only thing that I can think of is maybe the two of you leaving; you guys can just go back home to where your from, just like you had originally planned to, and we can only hope that Divatox doesn't find out and follow you," she suggested.

Andros thought about it for a few moments before nodding in agreement. He never liked running away from danger but he would do anything to keep Ashley and their baby safe no matter what.

In another room down the hall, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam had gathered in hope to put an end to this. They new they had to do something and fast, before someone gets seriously hurt.

Billy and Adam had just finished telling them of their idea.

"I don't know about this," Kim said, having been to Muranthias and not sure that she would like to go back.

"Ya, I mean could this really work," Tommy asked, unsure. He did not like that place to much; too many bad memories.

Then Tommy asked, "Is it even possible; I mean it took the turbo keys last time to get us there."

"Nothings for sure," Adam told them exactly what he told Carlos over a year ago. "Billy might have a way; it's worth a shot; don't ya think." Adam knew this may probably be the only way, and he really hoped it would work.

"Well I'm in," Rocky announced.

"Me too," Aisha said next.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other and in union said, "Us too."

"Then it's unanimous; we're going; we'll leave in three days, giving me enough time to contact Aquitar for means of transportation; they may have been able to concoct a devise that should let us through" Billy said.

The group nodded and went their separate ways.

**The Next Morning **

It was the next morning already and Ashley still hadn't woken up yet. Andros was starting to get really worried. He didn't know what to think. Trini said she'd be fine but that really didn't make him feel any better. He just wanted her to wake up so he could hold her.

'She should've waken up by now; what if she's sick, or what if something is wrong with the baby; I should done something more,' Andros thought. He would never forgive himself if something happened to either of them. He would die without her and he knew it.

Before Andros could completely give in to all of his fears and really start to panic, he heard Ashley stir in her sleep as if she was just about to wake up. He then ran to her side in an instant.

"Ash," he whispered, as he held on to her hand.

"Andros," she whispered back.

"I here Ash; are you ok," he asked her.

"I think so," she answered as she sat up, leaning against him.

Andros let out a sigh of relief. Then he leaned in for a passionate kiss. She met him half way, and the kiss seemed as though it lasted forever.

When they finally broke apart Andros once again asked her, "Are you sure that you're alright."

"Yes Andros I'm fine," she assured him. "Don't worry so much." She then kissed his cheek.

"I just don't want her to hurt you; I can't even bare the thought of what she'd do to you if she had the chance," he said.

"It's ok Andros. I'll be fine; I'm sure the others will think of something," she assured him.

Andros nodded, but knew that it wouldn't be enough for him. They had to leave as soon as possible. He needed to get her away from there. It would be the only way he could be sure.

"Well Trini thought of a good idea and I really think we should do it," he announced, deciding to go ahead and tell her at that moment. He only hoped she would agree with him on this.

"O? Well, what is it," she asked curiously, not knowing exactly where he was going with this. .

"We could leave; you know, go to K0-35 and hope that Divatox doesn't find out and follow us; you'd be safe there while the others get rid of her for good this time," he told her.

Ashley looked at him unsure, and stunned at the fact that he would actually agree to something of this sort. 'Did I hear him right,' she thought to herself. Ashley new that Andros was certainly not the type of person to run from any kind of battle; he absolutely hated it.

'O I should have known she wasn't going to be too happy about this,' he thought to himself.

"You mean you want to run from a battle," she asked him, still not sure if he heard him right.

"Anything to keep you and the baby safe," he responded as he placed a hand on the slight bump on her stomach.

"Please Ash," he begged her in a hushed voice.

* * *

Well here's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Gone Again

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thanks_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thanks, glad ya like it_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thank You_

_Disclaimer: Disney owns everything at the moment.

* * *

_

"You mean you want to run from a battle," she asked him, still not sure if he heard him right.

"Anything to keep you and the baby safe," he responded as he placed a hand on the slight bump on her stomach.

"Please Ash," he whispered.

'She has to agree to leave; I can't lose her, I can't lose either of them,' he thought to himself.

Ashley looked Andros in the eye and could see that there were tears that threatened to poor down his face.

She new that she did not like this idea all that much, but she had to agree with Andros. It was the only way they could possibly guarantee their baby's safety, and that must come first.

Ashley sighed before placing one of her hands over his, with an assuring smile on her face.

"I will be ready to leave whenever you are," she told him with a smile on her face. "We'll go home."

Andros smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She actually agreed; he couldn't believe it.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you," Andros promised. He would die before he would let anything happened to the both them. He was going to do everything in his power to keep them safe.

"I know Andros; I love you so much," she said, leaning into him with her hand still over his on her stomach.

"I love you too Ash, more than anything," he said before gently kissing the side of her forehead.

Ashley smiled one more. She new that she was doing the right thing, for all of them. She just hoped that nothing will go wrong.

"So when do you want to leave," she asked her fiancé.

'Tomorrow morning; bright and early," he said almost instantly, wanting to get Ashley as far away from Divatox as he possibly could.

Andros could only hope that she won't notice and follow them.

"Ok," she replied before leaning in for another kiss.

Once they broke apart, Andros looked over at the clock and finally noticed what time it was.

"It's practically lunch time Ash, you must be starving," he said. "What to go eat with others, they've been pretty worried about you lately."

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go," she replied, very eager not only see her friends but eat too.

Andros laughed, and grabbed her had. Together they left hand in hand to go find their friends.

**The Diner **

Andros and Ashley walked into the diner to find their friends already seated at a joint table.

"Hey guys," Ashley greeted them cheerfully as she and Andros went up to where they were eating.

They all greeted the both of them happily; glad to see that they were ok, and up and about.

Once they were done, Andros took a seat next to his sister as Ashley took a seat next to Carlos.

"Glad to see your ok Ash," Carlos told his best friend. He had always been like a brother to her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So how did your girlfriend take it that you were a ranger," she then added, softly so that no one else could here.

"I think she's ok with it; it's actually better this way," he told her.

Ashley nodded. She was happy that Carlos finally found someone he could be happy with. She knew she would miss him; she was going to miss all of them.

Ashley didn't regret her decision, nor will she ever. She was looking forward to her new life with Andros on KO-35. It's were she belonged.

Ashley knew she would see all her friends again soon, and they would always stay in touch. She only wished that she could tell Cassie all that's happened to her.

To caught up in her thoughts, Ashley didn't notice Trini look over at Andros.

Andros on the other had did notice. He nodded in response, knowing exactly what she was asking.

Trini smiled. She knew this was for the best. She was just sad that she didn't get the chance to get to know the two of them better.

**Later That Night**

They all had a nice afternoon. Ashley got to say good bye to all her friends. She also wished Tommy, Billy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha good luck on their mission.

It was later in the evening now, and Ashley had finished gathering of her belongings and was ready to leave in the morning.

Ashley smiled as she glanced over at the other side of the room where Andros, Karone, and Zhane were talking very quietly.

Ashley knew that they were discussing how they were going to be able to leave the Earth undetected. She also knew that they didn't want her to know that, and it hurt her in a way because it felt like they were shutting her out.

"You guys do know I can hear you, right," She said.

"Hear what," Zhane said, pretending that he was clueless.

Ashley shook her head and sighed.

Andros saw the look of hurt on her face and immediately felt guilty for trying to keep their worries from her

"Ash we just didn't want to worry you," he told her.

"Ya," was all Ashley said in response.

As Karone and Zhane quietly left the room, Andros sat down next to Ashley and put his arm around her shoulders.

Andros lifted her chin. "I don't want you to worry Ash; Trini says you need to stay calm," he told her.

She nodded. "I know you mean well; just don't shut me out please."

Andros sighed and then nodded in response.

The next thing either of them new, Elgar had appeared out of nowhere along with a dozen piranatrons. They grabbed Andros and Ashley and disappeared as if they were never there.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.


	4. Where Are You

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: _**I'm really glad you like it; you know, all phone lines were down for the past like three days & my internet wasn't working, I was so mad, I hate hurricanes

**_Phantom Rogue: _**lol, sorry for another extremely long wait

**_the-power-of-love: _**thanx, glad you like

**_RisingGundam2004: _**lol, yes you may; I'm glad you liked it

**_Mel: _**I'm a kid at heat too, it's fun; I'm really glad that you liked it : )

_Disclaimer: Disney owns everything at the moment.

* * *

_

**The Hotel **

Once they thought they had given Andros and Ashley enough time to themselves, Zhane and Karone headed back up to their room where they thought the two would still be; unfortunately, they were wrong.

The two had no idea what lay ahead.

"Ashley, Andros," Karone called out as she stepped into the hotel room after Zhane unlocked the door with the key that Tanya had given him. "You guys here?"

"Hmm that's strange," Zhane stated. "Where could they have gone? We're supposed to be leaving to go back home early in the morning. Why would they leave the room? It doesn't make any sense"

Karone nodded in agreement. She had a very worried expression written plainly on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this Zhane," she said aloud.

"You think something's wrong," she asked him.

"I hope not," he replied. "Maybe they just went outside for some fresh air. Let's go look by the pool."

"Good idea," she responded.

However, on their way out, Karone stopped by the end of one of one of the beds. Shehad seen something that immediately caught her attention. She picked it up and was struck with panic and fear.

"O my gosh, Zhane take a look at this," she said urgently.

"What is it, what's wrong," he asked as he walked to her side to see what had gotten her all shook up.

She then held up the object so that he could see it.

"O no," was all he said out loud. 'That's not good,' he thought.

It was Ashley's necklace; the one that Andros had given her for her birthday all those years ago with the rare gem from KO-35. She hasn't taken it off since the day he gave it to her.

The two raced out of the room to find their friends to let them know what just happened; that Divatox has them and their plan didn't work.

They all needed to find a way to get Andros and Ashley back safely and finally live in peace.

**Elsewhere **

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness all around him. He had no idea where he was.

'Where am I,' Andros thought. 'How did I get here?' His memory was slowly coming back to him.

The last thing he remembered was talking to Ashley in their hotel room and then out of nowhere Elgar appeared and grabbed them. He also remembered that the last sound he heard was his beloved Ashley screaming.

'O my god, Ashley,' he thought. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Where was Ashley? She was no longer with him.

"Ash, Ash, ASHLEY," he yelled for her. His panic and worry increased by the minute. What could have happened to her? Where could she be? What are they doing to her? What if she's hurt?

Andros was so worried about her and the baby that he was about to cry. He should have been able to do something when they were captured. Now he couldn't help but feel guilty.

'If anything happens to either of them, I'll never forgive myself,' he thought. He just couldn't understand why this had to happen. He was so angry at himself for letting this happen.

Unknown to him, Ashley wasn't all that far away from where he was; just as scared as him.

She too woke up to complete darkness. However, her memory came back a bit more quickly and she rememberedexactly must have happened.

"ANDROS," she yelled out for her fiancé who was nowhere to be seen. She was afraid when she got no answer.

'O where is he, why did they have to separate us, why can't they just leave us alone,' she thought.

Ashley was so scared of what may have happened to Andros. She didn't even know if he was still alive or lying hurt somewhere. These thoughts had brought many tears to her eyes.

"I need you," she whispered sadly, feeling alone and helpless.

She was also scared of what may happen to her. She then placed both of her hands on her slightly swollen stomach, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was even more afraid of what would happen to her baby.

When Ashley heard a noise coming from behind her, she ran in the opposite direction hopping it was just her imagination. She stopped once her exhaustion finally got the best of her.

However, unknowing to Ashley, two piranatrons were coming up right behind her. They grabbed her from behind.

"NO LET GO OF ME YOU TIN CANS," she yelled and screamed as loudly as she possibly could with more tears in her eyes. "ANDROS! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU! HELP ME!"

Not too far away at all now, Andros was able to hear Ashley calling for him in distress. He had also heard the pang of fear evident in her voice. His heart broke at the thought of her in any pain He knew she was crying.

"ASHLEY," he yelled back in panic as he headed in the direction he had heard her call from.

* * *

I know I know really long wait, sorry. I lost power for like two weeks thanks to hurricane wilma, and my internet connection has gotten worse. I'll try to update quickly next time.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know if you did.


End file.
